New Life
by Werid Fox
Summary: “I...was just hit by a car.” The kid paused for a moment before crossing his arms and staring inanely at the shorter teen. “I’m perfectly peachy.” NoahxCody
1. New town, New People, a kid! Oh my!

Hm...well This story has been festering around my mind for quite awhile till finally I decided to appease my much neglected muse and come up with this. I honestly don't think it's that great and I'm positive I should crawl into hole and die, but I'll let you decide my most likely dreadful fate.

**Summary:** "I...was just hit by a car." The kid paused for a moment before crossing his arms and staring inanely at the shorter teen. "I'm perfectly peachy."

**Warnings: Slash, boyxboy, Most likely Out of chracterness, and horrible use of the grammar and spelling**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Total Drama Island or make money off this story and have learned that jail time isn't fun for saying other wise.

Chapter 1: New town, New People, a kid! Oh my!

A small boy twitched apprehensively in the back of his mother's red sports car. He watched the world rush past out of the window as his mom prattled on about how 'cute he looked' and how he was a 'swinging fine playa.' Clearly he got his vocabulary from her.

"Mom, I'm cool to hang out with the ladies I'm just....." He glanced down at his hands gauchely scrutinizing every inch of his skin. "...nervous."

He turned his gaze back towards his mother as she sighed, anxiety was clear in the small boy's big aquamarine eyes.

His mom chanced a glance back at him with a 'I know and I'm worried about you' stare that only parents could pull off. She opened her mouth to spew adult wisdom, but was cut short as her son's eyes opened wide and he shouted frantically "STOP!"

Her brown hair twirled as her head snapped forward. With wide eyes she stomped on the break. The car slowly skidded to a stop right in front of a scared tan kid on his knees with the front of the car lightly tapping his nose.

The boy watched in panic as his mom twitched and took deep even breaths with wide eyes. He jumped out of the car at break neck speed on pure impulse and rushed over to other boy.

Fleetingly the boy thought how it was such a great first impression on the neighborhood to run over one of their fellow residence. Oh joy.

The other boy stared ahead in pure astonishment barely registering that one of the car's occupants, a short lanky boy, was pulling him to his feet. He shook his head vigorously hoping to rid himself of the adrenaline rush and fear near death experiences caused.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! Dude, you ok? Come on, speak to me!"

The kid blinked as the boy's words finally pierced his hectic mind. The boy was waving his arms around and tears shined in his frightened eyes.

"I...was just hit by a car." The kid paused for a moment before crossing his arms and staring inanely at the shorter teen. "I'm perfectly peachy."

The taller looked around scrutinizing the situation barely processing the boy asking his name or mentioning that his own was Cody.

"Noah" the taller mumbled absentmindedly while curiously watching the lady in the death-mobile foam at the mouth with quite an odd twitch.

Cody, the shorter of the two, ruffly grabbed his hand and proceeded to shake Noah's hand up and down knocking the boy's attention back onto him.

Noah rolled his eyes and quickly yanked his arm back from the precarious hand shake.

"Look uh..." Noah trailed off a bit and stared at the smaller boy for a moment.

"It's Cody!" He reminded eagerly "I'm new here."

The taller arched an eyebrow at that as if to say 'no duh' with a dry expression.

"Yeah well I'd _love_ to hang out with you and your rabies infected mother," He began sparing a glance in said persons direction "but I have a life to get back too."

Noah turned and snatched up his red bag and would have walked off if the other teen hadn't grabbed him, with surprising strength, and pulled him into the screaming metal death trap of doom.

"Mom, we're gonna be late!" Cody shouted while Noah looked quite like a deer caught in the head lights.

His mothers head snapped up from its previous spot on the steering wheel and her face gained an odd determined gleam to it.

"Buckle up my men we're going to put the peddle to the metal!" She shouted before slamming on the said object and speeding off towards the school completely ignoring the screaming tan boy and her son poking her saying they were all going to die.

* * *

Noah stumbled out of the monstrosity and stood for a moment trying to gain his bearings. Cody waved to his mother as she drove off happily in a ,thankful, slower speed.

He grabbed Noah's arm and started to drag him towards the school's office, or at least the direction he thought it was in, and ranted on about how gracious Noah was to show him around.

The taller snapped out of his stupor and stopped moving at this to glower at Cody.

"When did I say that?" he asked with a raised brow.

Cody paused and stuttered for a moment looking quite like a fish out of water.

"Well, you didn't, but you will...right?" He asked with a hopeful expression. Noah stared indifferently at the shorter boy, before swiftly walking off in the opposite direction with a curt 'no'.

The new kid stared at the ground sadly biting his lip in disappointment. He looked up at Noah's retreating form with an awkward smile.

"O-ok, that's cool heh. I'll catch ya later then!" He shouted nervously before slowly turning and walking to his original destination.

'Just be cool Cody. Be cool. It's only a new school with, new people, and new...moments to...embarrass...yourself...great heh'

He took deep even breaths in an attempt to calm his rapid beating heart. A light tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly in agitation. He turned to face the same apathetic boy who he thought had walked off.

Cody's face lit up and he smiled goofily up at the boy with hope glistening in his eyes.

"What?" Noah questioned clearly aggravated.

"Dude, you didn't leave." He said expectantly.

"I didn't feel like going all around to the back. Now, Move." The taller said callously.

The shorter boy flinched at the tone and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you and everything, man" He sighed dolefully and looked back up at Noah.

"You hate me don't you?" asked Cody jittering under the taller ones scowl.

The taller boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You hit me with a car, gain me a phobia for said gas guzzling death machines, and expect me to hate you?"

Noah leaned in close to the smaller, his breath ghosting over the others ear lightly making Cody shiver with an unknown emotion.

"Honey, I **loath** your existence."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Review and everything I would really like to hear how I can improve my writing.


	2. Faces Galore

K I'll admit I'm kinda -waves arms around- right now. Anyway sorry for the long update but I kinda handed the chapters over to my teacher for a grade and didn't realize I wouldn't get the papers back till after winter break.... heh yea my bad... Then I've been procrastinating….a lot…. Next time this happens just beat me with a random blunt object and I'll get right back on track!

IMPORTANT: I'm not sure which side parings I should put in so make some suggestions or I'll just use the normal canon ones. And please don't waist my time by asking me to put something in there like Cody and Justin....wait that's not a bad idea to hint at....

*~*

_Recap_

_Fleetingly the boy thought how it was such a great first impression on the neighborhood to run over one of their fellow residence. Oh joy._

"_I...was just hit by a car." The kid paused for a moment before crossing his arms and staring inanely at the shorter teen. "I'm perfectly peachy."_

"_I-I'm sorry for hitting you and everything, man" _

"_You hit me with a car, gain me a phobia for said gas guzzling death machines, and expect me to hate you?"_

_Noah leaned in close to the smaller, his breath ghosting over the others ear lightly making Cody shiver with an unknown emotion._

"_Honey, I __**loath**__ your existence."_

_End Recap_

Chapter 2 - Faces Galore

The taller stood back and scowled down at the petite boy.

Cody gnawed on his lower lip drawing a small amount of blood. He looked anywhere but the livid eyes of Noah.

"I-I heh uh.." The smaller trailed off and picked a particularly interesting blade of grass to ogle at.

"We've already covered the intelligence issue, but why don't you try and seem like a relatively functioning being and move." The Know it all said with his irritation levels rising by the second.

The shorter boys head hung low. Slowly he moved to the side and watched Noah's shoes as he passed.

"Nice going Cody…"He mumbled dejectedly berating himself aloud.

"The one person you talk to already hates your guts...heh...what next, a guy smashes his guitar on your head?" He lowered himself so he was sitting on the steps, directly in the way of oncoming students, that lead up to the school getting shoved by people who were to lazy to go around.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice from in front of the sulking teen.

"Yeah, you! You alright man?" Quarried a friendly looking fellow who plopped down next to the depressed looking geek. He gingerly placed a hand upon Cody's shoulder looking genuinely concerned for him.

Cody stared blankly ahead for a moment mauling over everything that happened with the other boy. He sighed and shook his head vigorously, hoping to rid him self of the looming bad mood.

He looked up at the other teen with down cast eyes. He sighed and put on a bright fake smile connected to a phony cheery attitude.

'If I want friends, I gotta be friendly. Noah's going to have to wait for the moment, but I'm sure I'll see him soon.'

"Hi! My name is Cody. What's up dude?" His lips quivered a bit, but he kept up the cheery look none the less.

"I could ask you the same exact thing." Clearly he had bought the fake smile and the more muscular teen shifted away a bit thinking Cody was a bit bipolar.

"What?" Cody tilted his head to the side a bit staring curiously at the other boy.

The other raised an eyebrow shifting uneasily in his current position and from the wave of students. He shook his head and brushed off the wary feeling knowing it wasn't his place to question the other boy.

"Nothing...Nothing at all."

They fell into an awkward silence broken only by the student body around them. The taller teen broke the moment first.

"My name's Trent by the way." He shifted back beside the other and held out his hand for greeting.

"Hey, what grade you in? You seem lost." The same teen asked again after a moment.

"Junior, but I just moved here, so I'm not sure where to go... Would you mind showing me around dude?" He asked cautiously scratching the back of his neck and giving a nervous smile.

Trent gave a small smile back and nodded his head. "Sure man. I gotta get my stuff first. Come on."

The young musician led the geek over to a group consisting of a punk, a titanic Jamaican guy, and a blond teen with a cowboy hat.

"Who's the shortly?" Blurted out the delinquent quickly getting elbowed in the side by the blond with a pointed look.

Cody noticed this and quickly fell back into his usual attitude. Giving a cool smirk and crossing his arms he shook his head lightly as if to wave off the defending action. "Nah It's ok dude. I'm Cody I ah just moved here."

The other merely raised an eyebrow and snorted before turning his head to the side watching a perky brown haired girl chat with her peers.

"So, where ya headed bro?" asked the party dude while handing a guitar case to Trent.

"Just to grab my schedule. I'm just not really sure where it is..."

The musician patted Cody's back chuckling lightly.

"It's cool dude. Follow me I'll show you around." He said walking towards the stairs of the school that led up to a pair of double doors.

"Nice meeting you guys!" Cody shouted following after Trent.

Once inside the school, and when Cody had caught up, Trent slung an arm around the others neck and waved his other around to emphasize the school.

"Cody there are some things you should know about the student body." Instructed Trent.

"See her?" He asked pointing to an Asian girl.

"Yeah."

"To put it lightly she isn't the nicest chick around. I'd stay away from her dude."

At that point she glared over at them as they passed, like she heard what they said, before turning back and smiling at her friends flipping her long black hair.

Another head of black hair caught Cody's eye and he stopped then nudged Trent in the side.

"What about her?" Cody asked pointing at said women.

Trent looked over and his eyes softened lightly at the site of a black and blue haired girl.

"That....is Gwen." There eyes meet and Cody glanced up at Trent who was leaning back slightly with a cool smirk on his face. He copied the look, but accidentally fell back onto the same girl Trent warned him about.

"Watch where you're going geek!" She shouted in aggravation. Her face gained a slight reddish tint while she glowered at the other teen.

"I just got this shirt you little dweeb!" As proof she pointed to her pink shirt covered in a big dark stain from the latte she had been drinking (Although to be fair Cody's back was covered in the liquid as well, but it wasn't as if the other cared at the moment).

"Oh my gosh! Your shirt!" Enter the busty blond.

Heathers glare quickly turned to the oblivious (Naïve/Stupid not sure which) blond who was gushing over the large stain.

The musician and the geek slowly crept away as the girl continued to ramble on, blissfully unaware of the darker haired girls growing rage at being interrupted, and sprinted away as soon as they rounded the corner heading straight for the Assistant Principle's office.

*~*

"So...your name is Cody Anderson?" asked the student helper who was smiling brightly at said boy.

"That's a cute name." She continued leaning closer to Cody over the desk showing off her metal braces and the extra food stuck in some.

"Um...Beth was it?" He asked nervously leaning back to keep away from her.

She nodded her head vigorously making her glasses bob up and down as she moved her head.

"Ok...Can I get my schedule now? My friend and I are going to be late for homeroom."

Cody smiled back nervously at the girl and glanced over at Trent every so often just to make sure he didn't ditch him in this awkward situation.

She bated her eyelashes flirtatiously, but moved back to type something into the computer anyway. A paper slowly started to ease it's way out of the abused school printer while Beth started to yammer endlessly about her life.

Cody just stood there nodding his head as his mind drifted back to the teen from earlier. He could tell he was smart and he'd seen him walking around with a book when he first moved here, but there was something about the other teen that just got to Cody.

He was so flustered around him. Why?

Before he could continue this thought the printer gave a loud beep signaling it was done. Beth pulled out the paper and wrote a little message on it, most likely her number, and then glanced at the clock before pulling out two pieces of yellow paper handing them over.

"It was totally cragalistic meeting you! Call me!" She shouted as said boy and Trent made a hasty retreat from the office.

*~*

The Beth scene was suppose to be longer, but I had to redo it to many times that I just kinda gave up. Next Chapter will be up shortly and remember Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but it also gives me motivation! In retrospect, this is a complete filler chapter that you really didn't have to read I was just too much of a (Insert curse word here) to warn you about it.


End file.
